Bloody Revenge
by lightningklass
Summary: Ketika rasa dendam harus membunuh orang yang kau cintai tanpa sepengetahuanmu. / VIXX Keo / M for mentions of bloods, lustfull kiss, murders, but NO SMUT / ONESHOT


**Title:** Bloody Revenge

 **Cast:** VIXX KEN LEO, Cameo Ravi , Mention of N

 **Pairing:** KEO

 **Rate:** M ( _Contains Blood, revenge, listfull kiss, and murder. NO SMUT :_ ))

 **Summary:** Ketika rasa dendam harus membunuh orang yang kau cintai tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

 **A/N:** Hai! _Author_ kembali dengan ff Keo (Kayaknya emang ini akun isinya Keo doang heheh :p) biasa, awalnya ini bukan ff Keo, tapi _Auhtor_ ubah _cast._ thehee :p Cuma mau mengingatkan sekali lagi, meski ff ini _rate_ -nya M, tapi bukan SMUT atau NC yang biasa kalian bayangkan itu looh.. (Bingung jelasinnya) Ya pokoknya gitulah.. _Now, happy reading_ ~

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu kau masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menciummu sekarang. Apa ada masalah?"

Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, sembari tersenyum sinis. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipinggangku. Aku tahu ia menatap nafsu bibirku. Meskipun bibir inilah yang akan membunuhnya. Ia tak tahu tentang itu... Belum. Ia juga tersenyum sinis pada ku, dan kembali berkata,

"Tentu tidak. Meski pun aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." ucapnya, sebelum tiba-tiba menabrak bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku tersenyum sinis di bibirnya. Aku membuka mulutku ketika lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Lidah kami pun menjilat satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku merasakan ia terbatuk. Perlahan aku menjauh dari ciuman kami, sedangkan ia masih terbatuk-batuk. Aku memperhatikannya memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya sembari ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Da- darah?" Ia terkejut ketika melihat darah itu.

"Ya. Itu darah kematianmu." Ujarku, tersenyum sinis.

"A- apa?"

"Aku baru saja menularkan virus padamu. Lewat ciuman kita tadi."

"Vi- virus?" Aku lihat matanya melebar. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengetahu bahwa ia teringat tentang ayah yang seorang pembuat obat-obatan. "Kau- kau menggunakan penemuan ayahmu untuk membalas dendam padaku?"

"Tak hanya kau. Tapi semua anggota organisasi ilegal mu itu. aku sudah membunuh mereka satu persatu dengan cara seperti yang kulakukan padamu, Kim Wonsik."

"Ke- kenapa?"

"Karena kau juga membunuh ayahku dengan virus yang ia buat sendiri. Aku bahkan tak tahu alasan kalian membunuh ayahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu. Dan aku sudah melakukannya."

"Lee- Lee Jae- Hwan.. Kau- Akh!"

"Urusanku sudah selesai di sini." Aku berdiri dan dengan cepat memakai jaketku. Aku membuka pintu depan apartemennya. Tapi sebelum aku keluar, aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan senyum sini di wajahku. "Selamat tinggal, Kim Wonsik. Dan terima kasih atas ciuman tadi."

"AAAAARGH!"

Aku menutup pintu apartemennya. Aku dengar ia meraung kesakitan. Aku yakin virus itu sudah mulai menyerang jantungnya. Kemudian aku beranjak pergi dari apartemennya. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menunggu. Toh pada akhirnya dia akan tetap mati.

"Ugh~" Aku meringis ketika kurasakan dada sebelah kiriku seperti tertekan. Virus ini mulai menyerangku juga. Aku harus cepat sampai rumah dan menyuntikkan antivirus ke nadiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dan akhirnya sampai di rumahku yang memang tak terlalu jadi dari tempatku berada sebelumnya. Aku membuka laboratorium ayahku dan mengambil sebuah suntikan di meja. Aku menyuntiknya ke nadiku. Beberapa detik berlalu dan aku merasa lebih baik. Tapi nafasku masih terengah-engah.

Aku kembali tersenyum sinis saat aku teringat sesuatu. Kubuka laci meja ayahku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil. Aku memeriksa sebuah daftar nama. Aku tersenyum sini lagi, mengetahui nama setelah 'Kim Wonsik.'

"Kau yang terakhir, Cha Hakyeon.. Ketua dari organisasi keparat itu."

Aku beralih ke sebuah lemari pendingin, dan membukanya. Masih dengan nafas tersengal, aku membuka mengambil sebuah tabung kecil penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah. Cairan ini yang akan mengakhiri balas dendamku kepada mereka. Organisasi ilegal yang membunuh ayah dua tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa ragu kuminum cairan itu, serta mengolesinya di seluruh bibirku. Saat aku baru saja bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, sebuah suara muncul.

"Hentikan, Jaehwan."

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ia di sana. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Cintaku.

"Taekwoon? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke sini? Sudah aku katakan ruangan ini terlarang bagimu."

"Aku tak peduli." Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Letakan kembali tabung itu, dan hentikan semua balas dendammu ini!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku melakukan ini demi ayahku!" Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depannya. Aku menatap catatan yang ada di tanganku. "Mereka membunuh ayahku. Makanya aku harus membunuh mereka satu persatu! Dan hanya tinggal Hakyeon yang tersisa. Dia yang terakhir."

"Dia sudah mati." Aku langsung menatapnya. "Sebulan setelah mereka membunuh ayahmu. Dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tuhan sudah melakukan balas dendammu. Jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak. Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin! Aku harus melakukannya sendiri! Hakyeon yang terakhir!"

"Tidak. Bukan dia yang terakhir!" Ia berteriak, membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Di- dia yang terakhir dalam daftarku."

"Tidak. Akulah yang terakhir." Kedua mataku membulat. Catatan yang ada di tanganku jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan aku tidak akan percaya. "Aku adalah salah satu dari anggota organisasi itu."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Kau adalah asisten ayahku!"

"Aku bukan apa-apa melainkan hanya seorang mata-mata. Organisasi itu memintaku untuk melakukannya, agar aku dapat meng- _copy_ semua formula obat-obatan milik ayahmu. Tapi... aku malah berakhir jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tapi.. Tak ada biodata atas namamu di kumpulan data anggota mereka. A- aku memeriksanya tahun lalu!"

"Disembunyikan. Mereka harus melakukannya agar tak ada satupun pegawai perusahaan farmasi ini yang tahu kalau aku adalah anggota organisasi itu." Ia menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kekasihku adalah salah satu anggota organisasi itu? Jadi aku mencintai pembunuh ayahku sendiri? Tidak mungkin!" Aku bergumam, selagi air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku merasa lututku melemah. Aku pun jatuh dengan bertumpu lutut, dan langsung menangis di sana.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Jaehwan. Organisasi itu bubar setelah kematian Hakyeon. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu mau diapakan formula yang mereka curi dari ayahmu itu. Hanya Hakyeon yang tahu."

"Jadi... Mereka membunuh ayahku bukan untuk apa-apa?" Aku menatapnya dengan pengelihatanku yang buram. Aku lihat ia mengangguk. "Sial! Organisasi sialan!"

"Jaehwan.." Ia ikut berlutut untuk memelukku.

"Sekarang aku tak tahu kepada siapa aku harus membalaskan dendam terakhirku. Masih ada rasa ketidakpuasan di dalam diriku." Aku menangis. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika ia melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menangis dan terus menangis.

Hening sejenak. Sampai ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau bisa membalaskannya padaku."

"Apa?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Ia serius.

"Secara logika aku termasuk dalam kasus pembunuhan ayahmu, ingat? Aku pantas untuk mati."

"Tidak, Taekwoon.. Aku mencintaimu." Tanganku beranjak untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia mengelus pipiku juga. Kemudian kembali berkata, "Jadi bisakah kau menciumku?"

Mataku kembali membulat. Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku baru saja menyebarkan virus itu di bibirku. Aku tak boleh menciumnya! Tidak!

"Tidak, Taekwoon. Aku tidak bisa- Uhmp?!"

Aku tak bisa membangkang ketika ia tiba-tiba menarik daguku, dan membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Aku mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, Namun ia terlalu kuat bagiku. Aku merapatkan bibirku ketika kurasakan lidahnya mencoba masuk ke rongga mulutku. Aku tak mau melanjutkannya. Dia bisa mati!

Aku memberontak. Bibirku masih tertutup rapat meski ia sudah mengemut bibir bawahku. Ia menggigitnya.

"Ahh.." Aku secara tak sengaja mendesah. Melupakan semua usahaku untuk tidak membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutku. Tapi ia sudah melakukannya.

Aku tak bisa menolak lagi. Lidahnya terasa sangat hangat di dalam mulutku. Ia terus menjilati setiap sudut di rongga mulutku. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat ini.

Sampai aku dengar ia terbatuk. Aku langsung membuka mataku, dan melepas ciuman kami.

"Taekwoon.. Taekwoon! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ia pun terjatuh ke lantai, menggenggam dada kirinya. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dendammu sudah sempurna, Jaehwan. Sekarang semua anggota organisasi keparat itu sudah mati." Ucapnya, tersenyum dengan mulut penuh darahnya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk mati juga!"

"Tidak. A- aku salah satu dari.. Pe- pembunuh ayahmu, ja- jadi-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriakku, memotong kata-katanya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu! Aku tak peduli walau kau adalah pembunuh ayahku sendiri! Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Taekwoon. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang penuh darah. Aku menangis di sana. Kemudian tangan itu beranjak ke pipiku untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di sana, meninggalkan jejak darahnya di pipiku. Aku menatapnya. Ia masih tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehwan."

Aku masih menatapnya. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Anitivirusnya. Tunggu, Taekwoon! Aku akan ambil antivirusnya!" Aku berdiri dan berlari menuju meja. Aku mengambil kembali sebuah suntikan berisi antivirus, dan kembali berlutut di samping tubuhnya. Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan siap untuk menyuntiknya ke sana. Namun aku menyadari sesuatu. Uratnya sudah tak berdetak sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, matanya sudah terpejam. Aku memeriksa nafasnya, ia sudah tak bernafas lagi.

Di- dia sudah mati.

"Tidak, Taekwoon! Taekwoon, bangun! Kumohon! Jung Taekwoon!" Aku menangis, dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Aku membunuh cintaku sendiri.

Kemudian kutatap alat suntik yang ada di tanganku. Aku memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda tak berguna ini. Ya. Antivirus ini sudah tak berguna. Orang yang aku cintai sudah mati. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan alat ini.

Aku membuangnya jauh dari pandanganku. Aku tak peduli ke mana benda itu jatuh. Aku hanya terus menangisi Taekwoon.

Aku terus menangis sampai aku merasakan dadaku kembali sesak. Aku menggenggam dada kiriku. Aku baru ingat. Aku juga meminum virus itu. Masih ada seidikit reaksi antivirus di tubuhku, itulah kenapa efek dari virus di tubuhku datang sedikit lebih lama. Ya, aku juga pada akhirnya akan mati.

Aku mulai terbatuk-batuk. Dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutku. Darah itu mengalir dan menutupi seluruh tanganku. Aku menatap darahku sendiri, kemudian beralih ke wajah Taekwoon. Aku tersenyum padanya dengan bibirku yang penuh darah. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku tahu itu akan membunuhku.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi bersama. Aku mencintaimu.. Taekwoon."

Aku mengecup lembut bibirnya yang penuh darah untuk terakhir kalinya. Rasa sakit ini makin terasa sakit. Aku pun memuntahkan darah untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian tak merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
